Rook Blonko
Rook Blonko is a Revonnahgander in Ben 10: Omniverse. Rook is currently known to help out older Ben. He will be in Ben 11. In Rook is his own Show and he Travels with Charge and Slash. Appearance In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he looks like his Omniverse self, but his Proto-Tech Armor looks different, and he has an eye gadget on his right eye. There are no silver parts on his armor. In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he has his Omniverse appearance, but the silver and blue parts on his Proto-Tech Armor are reversed. In Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse, he has his Omniverse appearance, but the silver and black parts on his Proto-Tech Armor are reversed. ]] Crisis (Franchise) In Ben 10 & The Master Assasssins, Rook helps Ben and the group hunt the Master Assassins. In Real Targets, Rook is offered a place in the Master Assassins by Leader. Ben 10: Alien Defender He has his same appearance. He is not Ben's Partner anymore but does help many times. Appearances Season 1 *The Power Within (first reappearance) Ben 10: Infinity He still has his same appearence. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He has his Omniverse appearance, but he is taller and slightly more muscular, due to extensive training. His personality is pretty much the same and he attends college. He and Ben are best friends now and he has small arguments with Kevin. He is presumed to be deceased at the end of Highbreed Invaded: Part 1, but he is revealed to be alive in the next episode. He also acquires the Proto-Tool Mark 3 at the same episode. His Dimension 99 counterpart appears in 99 For A Change. Ben 10: Omniverse Unbound He first appears in the episode Sugilite's Return and is every episode except past Ben episodes. Echo Echo Omnivurs Overwrite He is Ben's partner in the real world. Ben 10: Doubletrix He is a main character. Levin Rath has a crush on him, but it is confirmed that in Season 2 he will get used to it. Max X During a failed mission to the Venn Allen Belt, Ben is killed by Charterers, a mysterious alien race. Rook and Maximus, a senior Plumber, look for Ben. Maximus wields the Omnitrix after Azmuth appears and reveals Max is the illegitimate grandson of Grandpa Max, due to him and Xylene having a child. The duo battle all odds to avenge Ben and defeat the Charterers. Appearances Ben 10: Supreme Force Every Episode Ultra Ben: Heroes Unite In Ultra Ben, Rook appears in all the episodes in S2. His Proto-Tool, when destroyed, activates a security code which sends everyone in a radius of two metres to Turrawaste. Ben 10: Omega Factor In Ben 10: Omega Factor, Rook appeared in nearly every episode, save for Mad Maze Maul. Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Every episode from The Chronian Invasion on except Summer Again and Forever Stealing. Past/Future Selves 43-year old Rook *Best Birthday Bash by Ben Alternate Selves *Ben 10: Ultimate Protector 4 Multi Omniverses (BTUP) Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed All episodes except And Then There Were 23 Past/Future Selves Unknown Alternate Selves Unknown Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse All episodes except Ben Quest Past/Future Selves Unknown Alternate Selves Unknown John Smith 10: Ancient Times Rook makes his debut as a resident of Ancient Greece, over 2000 years before the current storyline. Born a Revonnahgander, he is shunned from society. He is a demigod, son of Hephaestus, the Greek god of the forges. This makes him a natural inventor, able to harness electricity in a time long before it was discovered. He has created an Automaton, or robot, lion named Leo that is his pet. He reappears in John's time, working for Professor Paradox. Appearances *Demigod (John Smith 10) (first appearance) *Herald of the Gods *Forced to Fight *Curse of Ares *Sucked In *Sea of Monsters *Reasoning (John Smith 10) *Against the Gods *Fear (John Smith 10) *Revenge of the Gods *War with the Titans *The LabyrinthProphecy (John Smith 10) *Prophecy (John Smith 10) *Lord of Time *Blast from the Past (John Smith 10) *What has Passed and What Will Come *Underground *End of an Era (death) John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Rook appears as a member of the Highwind, the airship. He is the chief mechanic, with Eddy being his apprentice. Appearances *Escape From Junon (cameo) *Escape From Null Void *Escape From Midgar *The Huge Materia (voice only) *Lifestream *Change in Plans *Friends (JSXFF) *Liftoff Gallery 105px-Rook_profile.PNG|Rook in The More Things Change: Part 1 212px-Este_tipo_si_que_es_tonto_xD.png|Rook talking to Ben in The More Things Change: Part 1 185px-Them39.png|Ben and Rook surrounded by mutant ants in It Was Them Rook Blonko B23UA.png|Rook in B23UA Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Flame 10 Category:Canon Category:Hero Category:Male Category:Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Armored Aliens Category:Humanoid aliens Category:Ben 10: Supreme Force Category:Smart aliens Category:Rook Category:Team Delta Category:Canon Characters Category:Max X Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Aliens Category:Blue Aliens Category:Plumbers Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Heroes Category:Revonnahganders Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:John Smith 10 Category:Ben 10: Galactic Smash Category:Crisis (Franchise) Category:Ben 10 & The Master Assassins Category:Ben 10 aliens unleashed armo